How the 'A' Stole Christmas
How the 'A' Stole Christmas is the thirteenth episode of Season 5 of Pretty Little Liars. It aired on December 9, 2014, as the series first Christmas episode. Synopsis The episode opens with the girls walking through town. Spencer says that she and Toby aren’t exchanging gifts this year because she feels funny celebrating when she is out on bail for murder. They stop by a Christmas tree where they are supposed to make a Christmas wish. Hanna flashes back to the last time she was here- with Mona- and gets emotional. A lawyer approaches them and informs them that he is handling Mona’s affairs and she instructed him to deliver the letter to Hanna a month after her death. Hanna opens it and it is a bunch of drawings of Alison’s house and all of her hiding spots. The girls are certain that they can use Mona’s drawings to find proof that Alison killed Bethany Young and Spencer didn’t. A Santa Claus walks by and hands Aria a snow globe – she shakes it and realizes it is a picture of the liars inside it and a note from 'A': "'A’ Takes A holiday And You Should Too.” Meanwhile, at Alison’s house, she is sleeping in her room and the lights start flickering. She sits up in bed and is shocked when her dead mother walks through the door. She tells Alison, “She has a lot to show you, pay attention.” Alison gets out of bed and curls up on the couch with a picture of her mother and goes back to sleep. She wakes up to see that she has gone back in time. She sees herself as a young child, playing “Silent Night” on the piano. Mona’s ghost is also there. Mona tells Alison that “It isn’t pretty but she needs to see it.” Young Alison finds two Christmas presents hidden in the piano and opens them – she finds two yellow dresses in the boxes and her mom walks in. Alison wants to know why her parents got two dresses – her mom tells her that she has to lie and can’t tell anyone there were two yellow dresses or else her daddy will leave them. Young Alison agrees to keep the secret for her mom. Spencer is in her room getting ready for the Christmas dance – she and the other girls have a plan. Toby is sitting in his wheelchair in Spencer’s room looking at Alison’s window. Spencer explains that this could be her last Christmas as she has seen the look on her lawyers’ face and has realized that she is a lost cause. Hanna and Caleb volunteer to hand out gifts to young children. Hanna talks to a deaf girl named Claire using sign language. Caleb Rivers points out a mean little girl who keeps calling him “dum dum.” He calls her “Ali’s little Mini Me.” The girl tells her friends it’s okay to make fun of Claire as she can’t hear them. Hanna tells the mean little girl, “You better start looking over your shoulder because you are making a lot of enemies and in Rosewood bitches get buried.” The girl tries to get out of there. but Hanna tells her posse that they don’t need a leader and all they need is each other. This makes the girls stay. Hanna then tells Caleb that she doesn’t believe Alison has changed. Rosewood High students are caroling at a nursing home for the elderly. There, Ezra surprises Aria with two gifts- earrings and a dress- even though they agreed to be “low key.” Sydney corners Emily and tells her that she just wants to wish Emily “Merry Christmas,” but Emily snaps on her. Meanwhile, Paige is arguing with her parents on the phone – they want her to go to California with them right after Christmas. At Alison’s house she is giving Cindy and Mindy a make-over. Spencer, Hanna, Emily, and Aria head to the charity Ice Ball organised by the DiLaurentis family, decked out in gowns, but can’t find Alison anywhere. Spencer checks in with Santa, who is actually Lucas, and reminds him that it is his job to make sure Alison stays at the dance. Alison finally arrives, making a grand entrance with four girls following her with masks on. Hanna and Spencer sneak out the back, while Alison is busy wowing everyone. Aria and Emily stay behind at the dance to keep an eye out for “A.” Aria is shocked when she sees Alison kissing a Santa Claus but has no idea who it is. Aria informs Emily about this, who is visibly upset. Aria is looking for Alison when she bumps in to Holbrook, who is also dressed as Santa. He teases Aria, telling her that she is on his "naughty" list. He tells Aria that Rosewood is growing on him and that he has decided to extend his stay there. He also complements her on dress and tells her that he thinks Ezra has very good taste and walks away. Alison steps outside and someone in a white robe follows her. When they are out of sight of everyone, the hooded person takes off their robe- it’s Cece Drake. Meanwhile, in the dance, Sydney and Jenna corner Emily and reveal that they were two of the masked girls that showed up with Alison. Sydney and Jenna explain that they are just being friends with Alison because they are doing what they have to do to survive. They also think that Ali killed Mona, but being "friends" with Ali is purely self-preservation. They won’t be safe until Alison is locked away. Cece has gotten Alison perfume from Paris as Christmas gift. Alison thanks Cece for coming to her during a time of need as it was Alison's first christmas after her mother's murder. Alison also confides in Cece that she had a dream about Mona. Cece tells her that Mona cannot hurt her anymore and suggests that Ali's "ex-friends" were the ones to worry about. At Alison’s house, Spencer and Hanna are searching all the hiding spots Mona told them about in her letter. Toby is watching them from Spencer’s bedroom window. Hanna finds a passport hidden underneath a bird cage with the name “Holly Varjak,” with Ali’s photo, in case Ali needs to leave town in a hurry. Meanwhile – Spencer finds a cut up old newspaper and realizes that Ali was talking to someone in the personal ads just like she used to with Mona. At the dance, Emily, Aria, Ezra and Caleb are watching Alison and the hooded figure leave and Holbrook follows them. They are convinced that Alison has been sleeping with Holbrook for a while and he is the one that helped Cece leave the country and frame Spencer for Bethany’s murder. They chase Ali and Cece outside with Paige and Lucas helping them corner them. But, when Ali and Cece turn around, they realize that it is Cindy and Mindy wearing masks –and they just fell for a decoy. Spencer and Hanna are still searching Alison’s house. Caleb calls Toby and warns him that Alison left the party and that they can’t get a hold of Spencer and Hanna. Toby hangs up and looks back in Alison’s house and sees ‘A’ with a butcher knife. Spencer is hiding behind a chair, but Hanna is up in the attic and has no idea that someone else is in the house. Spencer texts Hanna to warn her but realizes that Hanna has left her phone downstairs. Meanwhile, Hanna has found a bunch of Alison’s letters. One of the letters is from Bethany and she realizes that Ali knew Bethany and she invited her to Rosewood on Labor Day weekend – when she was killed. Suddenly, ‘A’ shows up in the attic and knocks out Hanna. Spencer hears Hanna screaming and runs upstairs. She finds her passed out on the floor and “A” has gone out the open window. Spencer, Aria, Emily, Hanna, Caleb, Paige and Ezra, all head to Spencer’s house to regroup. Spencer tells everyone that she feels "cautiously" optimistic about her case now that they have the letter proving Alison invited Bethany to Rosewood. This instantly lightens everybody's moods. Meanwhile, at Alison’s house, Mona’s ghost is showing Alison her future – she takes her to a church where she is lying dead in a coffin. It is Alison’s funeral. Alison’s mother shows up dressed as the Black Widow and tells her that “they are coming for her.” Alison, now scared, screams and tries to get out of the church. She wakes up from her nightmare screaming Mona's name. Meanwhile, Aria, Spencer, Toby, Caleb, Hanna, Emily, Ezra, and Paige are all snowed in and spend Christmas together. Paige breaks the news to Emily that her parents are moving her to California for good before graduation as they feel Rosewood is not safe anymore. Hanna fells guilty and wishes Mona was there with them. Everyone settles down for Christmas dinner. Meanwhile, Alison is watching them through a window from the outside and is upset. She then walks away. Suddenly, they hear a noise and head outside where they see a decorated Christmas. They realize that ‘A’ has done this and left them a message in Christmas lights on Spencer’s barn, “''Merry Christmas Bitches – A''”. Notes *In her will, Mona gifted Hanna with a hand drawn map of the DiLaurentis house, and all of Alison's hiding places. *Aria spied Alison kissing someone dressed as Santa Claus, who was later revealed to be Detective Holbrook, at the Ice Ball. *Sydney and Jenna reveal to Emily they also think that Alison killed Mona. *Hanna found a letter from Bethany to Alison, mentioning that Bethany was coming to Rosewood on Labor Day. *Jessica DiLaurentis was seen dressed as the Black Widow in one of Alison's dream. Title and Background *Marlene King revealed the title in her Reddit interview. *The title refers to the 1957 Dr Seuss' book, "How the Grinch Stole Christmas". Main Cast *Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings *Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin *Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery *Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields *Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwaal *Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis Supporting Cast * Ian Harding as Ezra Fitz *Tyler Blackburn as Caleb Rivers *Keegan Allen as Toby Cavanaugh *Lindsey Shaw as Paige McCullers *Tammin Sursok as Jenna Marshall *Sean Faris as Gabriel Holbrook *Andrea Parker as Jessica DiLaurentis *Brendan Robinson as Lucas Gottesman *Vanessa Ray as CeCe Drake *Chloe Bridges as Sydney Driscoll *Isabella Rice as Little Alison *Melanie Casacuberta as Cindy (uncredited) *Monica Casacuberta as Mindy (uncredited) *Charles Carpenter as James Neilan Trivia *The table read was on July 14, 2014. *Filming began July 16, 2014 and wrapped July 25, 2014. *The episode was watched live by 2.09 million viewers. Featured Music *"Sleigh Ride" by Fun. - (Aria and Spencer talk about Christmas; the girls admire the Christmas decorations). *"We Wish You A Merry Christmas" by Instrumental Piece - (Flashback: Hanna and Mona talk about their Christmas wishes). *"25 Days of Christmastime" by Caroline Brooks '''- (Hanna and Caleb hand out presents to children at the Church). *"Silent Night" by '''Piano Piece - (Alison's Dream: Alison and Mona talk, while a young Alison plays the piano). *"O Come All Ye Faithful" by Pretty Little Liars Cast - (The school choir sings, while Aria serves cookies to Shady Days Nursing Home residents). *"Jingle Bells" by Sugar & The Hi Lows - (Emily and Sydney talk; Emily and Paige kiss under the mistletoe; Alison makes over Cindy and Mindy). *"Celebrate" by Farmdale - (Everyone waits for Alison's arrival at the Christmas Ice Ball). *"Fight Song" by Rachel Platten - (Alison arrives with her new masked army of followers). *"This Is The Season" by Blake & Kristy - (Aria sees Alison kissing someone dressed as Santa). *"Up With The Volume" by Bekuh BOOM - (Aria talks to Holbrook; Paige tells Caleb and Ezra that Emily and Aria lost Alison). *"Showstopper" by Sweetersongs - (Emily watches then follows Alison's new followers who reveal themselves to be Sydney and Jenna). *"Back Burner" by Amy Stroup - (Ezra and Caleb corner Holbrook while Aria and Emily follow Alison and the woman in the white cape). *"Hark! The Herald Angels Sing" by Pretty Little Liars Cast (covered by Janel Parrish) - (Ghost Mona sings to Alison). *"Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas" by Christina Perri - (Everyone celebrates Christmas together; Paige tells Emily that her parents want her to move; Hanna looks at a photo of Mona; Alison watches as everyone has Christmas dinner; Emily makes a toast). Quotes Gallery Behind the Scenes Holiday.jpg normal_512_10471872_305275969639188_2018368589_n.jpg 10513830_1452397111683613_276889243_n.jpg 10413895_1517633585115417_539223030_n.jpg Bsh1knqCcAEN-NS.png 10561155 1516398255245362 885943474 n.jpg BsiykhaCQAAeaK-.jpg 928034 665238280227465 18914316 n.jpg 5x13 bts.jpg 10522330_534412850020299_910447951_n.jpg BsxwW02CcAAD9TZ.jpg 10540326_1935652329908816_960142683_n.jpg BsyZiIACQAAZGYG.jpg large.jpg BsyZiIRCUAES21M.jpg large.jpg BsyZiJECUAAxNeH.jpg large.jpg 10511352_501661636631629_4803081131942854675_n.jpg Bs11DqXCIAE_qOu.jpg Bs1kC3VCcAEQhVA.jpg 10522321_562643903841278_196643735_n.jpg Jenna 5x13.jpg BtIB0XwCAAEmmig.jpg 10549804_316819781776154_598140865_n.jpg 10560924_1454694308125469_1589719349_n.jpg 10554263_1515056495376763_1859460196_n.jpg 10538714_598755460242562_327965508_n.jpg 10553969_1459049287688162_501700625_n.jpg 10560940_1437268873227817_1507318245_n.jpg 925936_818841808134734_1037872081_n.jpg BtWGHI6IgAA q6Y.jpg BudDFK-IEAAPItL.jpg BwEaaZSIMAA-6k_.jpg BwIcZ5_IQAAJpTa.jpg BxTD1E3CAAAADrv.png BwuvySsCcAAP1SJ.jpg 10643909_941140985911341_1023547532_n.jpg 923775_722346751135309_322076999_n.jpg BxsCfCbIgAA-9z_.png 5x13 DAY 6 Sign (1).jpg Bz3sNLhIQAIyR5i.jpg 10723670_735262126528941_2029639231_n.jpg 513.JPG 5x13.JPG Pll-christmas-photo-exclusive.jpg 1412345_10152367373295233_7274811486113083055_o.png 10396971_10152369760590233_1549391559100804127_o.png Bwke6vGIgAA4GsU.jpg BxIXSQFIYAMtBh7.png 425_Pretty_Little_Liars_Christmas_Haleb.jpg BTS_5x13-01.jpg BTS_5x13-02.jpg BTS_5x13-03.jpg BTS_5x13-04.jpg BTS_5x13-05.jpg BTS_5x13-06.jpg BTS_5x13-07.jpg BTS_5x13-08.jpg BTS_5x13-09.jpg BTS_5x13-10.jpg BTS_5x13-11.jpg BTS_5x13-12.jpg BTS_5x13-13.jpg BTS_5x13-14.jpg BTS_5x13-15.jpg BTS_5x13-16.jpg BTS_5x13-17.jpg BTS_5x13-18.jpg BTS_5x13-19.jpg BTS_5x13-20.jpg BTS_5x13-21.jpg BTS_5x13-22.jpg BTS_5x13-23.jpg BTS_5x13-24.jpg BTS_5x13-25.jpg BTS_5x13-26.jpg BTS_5x13-27.jpg BTS_5x13-28.jpg BTS_5x13-29.jpg BTS_5x13-30.jpg BTS_5x13-31.jpg BTS_5x13-32.jpg BTS_5x13-33.jpg BTS_5x13-34.jpg BTS_5x13-35.jpg BTS_5x13-36.jpg BTS_5x13-37.jpg BTS_5x13-38.jpg BTS_5x13-39.jpg BTS_5x13-40.jpg BTS_5x13-41.jpg BTS_5x13-42.jpg BTS_5x13-43.jpg BTS_5x13-44.jpg BTS_5x13-45.jpg BTS_5x13-46.jpg BTS_5x13-47.jpg BTS_5x13-48.jpg BTS_5x13-49.jpg BTS_5x13-50.jpg 10784953_802847316419993_1397430713_n.jpg 10787823_831818400174964_1145157737_n.jpg 10838794_725293697578159_16566900_n.jpg B4G14EVCAAAx2MH.jpg BTS 513.png BTS_5x13-51.jpg BTS_5x13-52.jpg BTS_5x13-53.jpg BTS_5x13-54.jpg B4r8GpGIUAArt9_.jpg B48O572CYAAYlkv.jpg 10850198_10152507856905233_6653757265785034726_n.jpg Promotional Photos 5x13-01.jpg 5x13-02.jpg 5x13-03.jpg 5x13-04.jpg 5x13-05.jpg 5x13-06.jpg 5x13-07.jpg 5x13-08.jpg 5x13-09.jpg 5x13-10.jpg 5x13-11.jpg 5x13-12.jpg 5x13-13.jpg 5x13-14.jpg 5x13-15.jpg 5x13-16.jpg 5x13-17.jpg 5x13-18.jpg 5x13-19.jpg 5x13-20.jpg 5x13-21.jpg 5x13-22.jpg 5x13-23.jpg 5x13-24.jpg 5x13-25.jpg 5x13-26.jpg 5x13-27.jpg 5x13-28.jpg 5x13-29.jpg 5x13-30.jpg 5x13-31.jpg 5x13-32.jpg 5x13-33.jpg 5x13-34.jpg 5x13-35.jpg 5x13-36.jpg 5x13-37.jpg 5x13-38.jpg 5x13-39.jpg 5x13-40.jpg 5x13-41.jpg 5x13-42.jpg 5x13-43.jpg 5x13-44.jpg 5x13-45.jpg 5x13-46.jpg 5x13-47.jpg 5x13-48.jpg 5x13-49.jpg 5x13-50.jpg 5x13-51.jpg 5x13-52.jpg 5x13-53.jpg 5x13-54.jpg 5x13-55.jpg 5x13-56.jpg 5x13-57.jpg 5x13-58.jpg 5x13-59.jpg 5x13-60.jpg 5x13-61.jpg 5x13-62.jpg 5x13-63.jpg 5x13-64.jpg 5x13-66.jpg 5x13-67.jpg 5x13-68.jpg 5x13-69.jpg 5x13-70.jpg 5x13-71.jpg 5x13-72.jpg 5x13-73.jpg 5x13-74.jpg 5x13-75.jpg 5x13-76.jpg 5x13-77.jpg 5x13-78.jpg 5x13-79.jpg 5x13-80.jpg 5x13-81.jpg 5x13-82.jpg 5x13-83.jpg 5x13-84.jpg 5x13-85.jpg 5x13-86.jpg 5x13-87.jpg 5x13-88.jpg 5x13-89.jpg 5x13-90.jpg 5x13-91.jpg 'Twas the Night Before ChirstmAs Twas1.jpg Twas2.jpg Twas3.jpg Twas4.jpg Twas5.jpg Twas6.jpg Twas7.jpg Twas8.jpg Twas9.jpg Twas10.jpg Twas11.jpg Screencaps Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 013.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 014.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 015.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 016.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 017.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 018.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 019.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 020.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 021.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 022.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 023.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 024.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 025.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 026.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 027.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 028.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 029.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 030.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 031.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 032.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 033.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 034.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 035.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 036.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 037.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 038.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 039.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 040.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 041.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 042.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 043.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 044.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 045.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 046.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 047.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 048.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 049.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 050.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 051.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 052.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 053.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 054.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 055.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 056.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 057.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 058.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 059.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 060.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 061.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 062.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 063.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 064.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 065.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 066.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 067.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 068.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 075.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 076.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 077.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 079.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 080.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 081.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 082.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 083.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 084.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 085.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 086.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 087.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 088.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 089.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 090.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 091.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 092.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 093.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 094.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 095.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 096.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 098.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 099.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 100.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 101.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 102.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 103.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 104.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 105.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 106.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 107.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 108.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 109.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 110.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 111.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 112.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 113.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 114.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 116.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 117.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 118.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 119.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 120.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 115.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 121.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 122.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 123.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 124.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 125.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 126.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 127.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 128.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 129.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 130.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 131.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 132.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 133.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 134.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 135.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 136.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 137.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 139.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 140.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 141.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 142.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 143.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 144.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 145.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 146.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 147.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 148.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 149.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 150.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 151.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 152.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 153.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 154.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 155.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 156.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 157.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 158.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 159.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 161.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 162.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 163.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 164.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 166.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 167.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 168.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 169.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 170.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 171.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 172.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 173.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 175.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 177.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 178.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 179.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 180.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 181.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 182.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 183.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-12-10-21h30m07s254.png Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 184.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 185.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-12-10-13h23m06s172.png Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 186.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 187.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 188.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 189.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 191.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 192.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 193.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 194.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 195.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 196.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 197.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 198.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 199.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 200.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 201.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 202.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 203.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 204.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 205.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 207.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 206.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 208.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 209.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 210.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 211.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 212.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 213.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 214.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 215.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 216.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 217.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 218.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 219.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 220.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 221.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 222.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 223.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 224.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 225.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 226.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 227.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 228.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 229.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 230.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 231.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 232.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 233.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 234.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 235.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 236.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 237.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 238.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 239.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E13_How_the__A__Stole_Christmas_1.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E13_How_the__A__Stole_Christmas_2.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E13_How_the__A__Stole_Christmas_3.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E13_How_the__A__Stole_Christmas_4.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E13_How_the__A__Stole_Christmas_5.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E13_How_the__A__Stole_Christmas_6.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E13_How_the__A__Stole_Christmas_7.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E13_How_the__A__Stole_Christmas_8.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E13_How_the__A__Stole_Christmas_9.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E13_How_the__A__Stole_Christmas_10.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E13_How_the__A__Stole_Christmas_11.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E13_How_the__A__Stole_Christmas_12.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E13_How_the__A__Stole_Christmas_13.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E13_How_the__A__Stole_Christmas_14.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E13_How_the__A__Stole_Christmas_15.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E13_How_the__A__Stole_Christmas_16.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E13_How_the__A__Stole_Christmas_17.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E13_How_the__A__Stole_Christmas_18.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E13_How_the__A__Stole_Christmas_19.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E13_How_the__A__Stole_Christmas_20.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E13_How_the__A__Stole_Christmas_21.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E13_How_the__A__Stole_Christmas_22.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E13_How_the__A__Stole_Christmas_23.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E13_How_the__A__Stole_Christmas_24.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E13_How_the__A__Stole_Christmas_25.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E13_How_the__A__Stole_Christmas_26.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E13_How_the__A__Stole_Christmas_27.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E13_How_the__A__Stole_Christmas_28.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E13_How_the__A__Stole_Christmas_29.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E13_How_the__A__Stole_Christmas_30.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E13_How_the__A__Stole_Christmas_31.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E13_How_the__A__Stole_Christmas_32.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E13_How_the__A__Stole_Christmas_33.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E13_How_the__A__Stole_Christmas_34.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E13_How_the__A__Stole_Christmas_35.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E13_How_the__A__Stole_Christmas_36.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E13_How_the__A__Stole_Christmas_37.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E13_How_the__A__Stole_Christmas_38.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E13_How_the__A__Stole_Christmas_39.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E13_How_the__A__Stole_Christmas_40.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E13_How_the__A__Stole_Christmas_41.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E13_How_the__A__Stole_Christmas_42.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E13_How_the__A__Stole_Christmas_43.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E13_How_the__A__Stole_Christmas_44.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E13_How_the__A__Stole_Christmas_45.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E13_How_the__A__Stole_Christmas_46.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E13_How_the__A__Stole_Christmas_47.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E13_How_the__A__Stole_Christmas_48.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E13_How_the__A__Stole_Christmas_49.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E13_How_the__A__Stole_Christmas_50.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E13_How_the__A__Stole_Christmas_51.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E13_How_the__A__Stole_Christmas_52.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E13_How_the__A__Stole_Christmas_53.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E13_How_the__A__Stole_Christmas_54.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E13_How_the__A__Stole_Christmas_55.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E13_How_the__A__Stole_Christmas_56.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E13_How_the__A__Stole_Christmas_57.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E13_How_the__A__Stole_Christmas_58.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E13_How_the__A__Stole_Christmas_59.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E13_How_the__A__Stole_Christmas_60.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E13_How_the__A__Stole_Christmas_61.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E13_How_the__A__Stole_Christmas_62.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E13_How_the__A__Stole_Christmas_63.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E13_How_the__A__Stole_Christmas_64.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E13_How_the__A__Stole_Christmas_65.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E13_How_the__A__Stole_Christmas_66.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E13_How_the__A__Stole_Christmas_67.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E13_How_the__A__Stole_Christmas_68.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E13_How_the__A__Stole_Christmas_69.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E13_How_the__A__Stole_Christmas_70.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E13_How_the__A__Stole_Christmas_71.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E13_How_the__A__Stole_Christmas_72.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E13_How_the__A__Stole_Christmas_73.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E13_How_the__A__Stole_Christmas_74.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E13_How_the__A__Stole_Christmas_75.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E13_How_the__A__Stole_Christmas_76.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E13_How_the__A__Stole_Christmas_77.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E13_How_the__A__Stole_Christmas_78.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E13_How_the__A__Stole_Christmas_79.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E13_How_the__A__Stole_Christmas_80.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E13_How_the__A__Stole_Christmas_81.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E13_How_the__A__Stole_Christmas_82.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E13_How_the__A__Stole_Christmas_83.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E13_How_the__A__Stole_Christmas_84.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E13_How_the__A__Stole_Christmas_85.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E13_How_the__A__Stole_Christmas_86.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E13_How_the__A__Stole_Christmas_87.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E13_How_the__A__Stole_Christmas_88.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E13_How_the__A__Stole_Christmas_89.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E13_How_the__A__Stole_Christmas_90.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E13_How_the__A__Stole_Christmas_91.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E13_How_the__A__Stole_Christmas_92.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E13_How_the__A__Stole_Christmas_93.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E13_How_the__A__Stole_Christmas_94.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E13_How_the__A__Stole_Christmas_95.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E13_How_the__A__Stole_Christmas_96.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E13_How_the__A__Stole_Christmas_97.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E13_How_the__A__Stole_Christmas_98.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E13_How_the__A__Stole_Christmas_99.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E13_How_the__A__Stole_Christmas_100.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E13_How_the__A__Stole_Christmas_101.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E13_How_the__A__Stole_Christmas_102.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E13_How_the__A__Stole_Christmas_103.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E13_How_the__A__Stole_Christmas_104.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E13_How_the__A__Stole_Christmas_105.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E13_How_the__A__Stole_Christmas_106.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E13_How_the__A__Stole_Christmas_107.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E13_How_the__A__Stole_Christmas_108.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E13_How_the__A__Stole_Christmas_109.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E13_How_the__A__Stole_Christmas_110.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E13_How_the__A__Stole_Christmas_111.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E13_How_the__A__Stole_Christmas_112.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E13_How_the__A__Stole_Christmas_113.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E13_How_the__A__Stole_Christmas_114.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E13_How_the__A__Stole_Christmas_115.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E13_How_the__A__Stole_Christmas_116.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E13_How_the__A__Stole_Christmas_117.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E13_How_the__A__Stole_Christmas_118.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E13_How_the__A__Stole_Christmas_119.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E13_How_the__A__Stole_Christmas_120.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E13_How_the__A__Stole_Christmas_121.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E13_How_the__A__Stole_Christmas_122.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E13_How_the__A__Stole_Christmas_123.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E13_How_the__A__Stole_Christmas_124.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E13_How_the__A__Stole_Christmas_125.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E13_How_the__A__Stole_Christmas_126.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E13_How_the__A__Stole_Christmas_127.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E13_How_the__A__Stole_Christmas_128.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E13_How_the__A__Stole_Christmas_129.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E13_How_the__A__Stole_Christmas_130.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E13_How_the__A__Stole_Christmas_131.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E13_How_the__A__Stole_Christmas_132.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E13_How_the__A__Stole_Christmas_133.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E13_How_the__A__Stole_Christmas_134.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E13_How_the__A__Stole_Christmas_135.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E13_How_the__A__Stole_Christmas_136.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E13_How_the__A__Stole_Christmas_137.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E13_How_the__A__Stole_Christmas_138.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E13_How_the__A__Stole_Christmas_139.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E13_How_the__A__Stole_Christmas_140.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E13_How_the__A__Stole_Christmas_141.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E13_How_the__A__Stole_Christmas_142.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E13_How_the__A__Stole_Christmas_143.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E13_How_the__A__Stole_Christmas_144.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E13_How_the__A__Stole_Christmas_145.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E13_How_the__A__Stole_Christmas_146.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E13_How_the__A__Stole_Christmas_147.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E13_How_the__A__Stole_Christmas_148.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E13_How_the__A__Stole_Christmas_149.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E13_How_the__A__Stole_Christmas_150.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E13_How_the__A__Stole_Christmas_151.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E13_How_the__A__Stole_Christmas_152.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E13_How_the__A__Stole_Christmas_153.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E13_How_the__A__Stole_Christmas_154.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E13_How_the__A__Stole_Christmas_155.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E13_How_the__A__Stole_Christmas_156.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E13_How_the__A__Stole_Christmas_157.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E13_How_the__A__Stole_Christmas_158.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E13_How_the__A__Stole_Christmas_159.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E13_How_the__A__Stole_Christmas_160.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E13_How_the__A__Stole_Christmas_161.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E13_How_the__A__Stole_Christmas_162.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E13_How_the__A__Stole_Christmas_163.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E13_How_the__A__Stole_Christmas_164.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E13_How_the__A__Stole_Christmas_165.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E13_How_the__A__Stole_Christmas_166.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E13_How_the__A__Stole_Christmas_167.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E13_How_the__A__Stole_Christmas_168.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E13_How_the__A__Stole_Christmas_169.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E13_How_the__A__Stole_Christmas_170.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E13_How_the__A__Stole_Christmas_171.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E13_How_the__A__Stole_Christmas_172.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E13_How_the__A__Stole_Christmas_173.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E13_How_the__A__Stole_Christmas_174.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E13_How_the__A__Stole_Christmas_175.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E13_How_the__A__Stole_Christmas_176.jpg Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Pretty Little Liars TV Series Category:ABC Family Category:Season 5 Category:5A Category:Special Episodes